Powerless
by Nina-Eliza-hamilton
Summary: Sonnys side of the Blackout (Idk if I'll leave it as a one-shot or add more chapters) Please Review, it would make me very happy.


**Title: powerless**

 **summary: All sonny wanted to do was protect the store, but he was powerless.**

* * *

Sonny was at home, as for now he was safe. He looked out his window, abuela claudia always admired the stars, he never understood why, they're always there. sonny thought Claudia was a little crazy sometimes but she was the nicest person in the world, oh what he'd give if people could respect him like they do her. He started to think about previous events, He thought about Nina, she always treated him like a child, they all do, all the time no matter what he does. Usnavi does too, you'd think he'd know him better. Maybe he does, Maybe he was a child.

The lights go out, sonny looked around the house, all the lights in the house were off, He could barley see, after walking around in the dark he found the door "What's going on?"He asked. He ran outside and saw the whole neighborhoods lights are off. He tried to talk to somebody who might know what's going on. "What's going on? What's going on? Suddenly I find the electricity is gone." nobody answers they just keep freaking out. Sonny walks back inside and grabs his keys which were conveniently by the door, "I better guard the store, make sure nothing's going wrong."

It was a dark night, sonny could barely see anything but luckily he remembered his way there, people were scattered, he ran into a few people but finally made it before anyone tried anything. He made sure the door was locked, lucky it was, the grate on the window was still up tried to close it, but it stopped working, it wouldn't close, he attempted to force it shut, he wasn't going to be the reason the store gets robbed. Usnavi would never forgive him "Usnavi would know what to do" he thought, when he heard a loud noice "What's going on? What's going on?"He asked. "I gotta find usnavi, tell him what is going on!"He walked around calling "Usnavi?!" "Usnavi!?"He wouldn't be able to hear him from here, sonny stayed by the store and called him, straight to voicemail, he couldn't just leave a message, he had to find usnavi.

Sonny was panicked"Nothing is on, nothing is on..."

He walked around for twenty minutes but he needed to protect the store "I can't find him, I CANT FIND USNAVI!"He panicked.

Sonny waited by the store for a while, scared and worried. Nobody called, nobody he knew was around that he could see. He stood by waiting.

That little punk usnavi warned sonny about Graffiti Pete ran to him, sonny and graffiti have met and talked once or twice before, he knew he wasn't a threat.

"Yo! Yo! They throwin' bottles in the street!, People lootin', and shootin',

Sonny, they wanna see a robbery  
We gotta keep movin'!"He grabbed sonnys arm in attempt for him to follow.

Sonny pulled his arm away "Nah, man I can't leave, we have to guard the store!"

Graffiti Pete argued "They gonna bombard the store  
Until you ain't got a store no more!"

Sonny looked up and said "We can stop them!"

"How?"Graffiti asked.

"We can fight them off!"Sonny said.

Graffiti asked"Fight them off? Dude you're weak as hell, you can't fight them on your own!"

"I got a baseball bat on the rack, in the back!"He shouted.

That gave graffiti an idea "I got a couple o' Roman candles, We can distract the vandals!"

Sonny saw people approach and panicked "Hey yo I see some thugs comin', Man, we gonna get jacked up!"

Graffiti didn't hesitate "Gimme a light, I'll be right back"He said, sonny handed him the light and he set up the fireworks that he had to distract them, Then started to fight them off, sonny was impressed, he felt powerless against them but he got enough courage to help Graffiti. There were too many. They eventually left. Graffiti said they'd probably come back. Sonny attempted to close the grate again, he used all the strength he had, if the store got robbed usnavi would never forgive him.

Whenever someone was anywhere near sonny or the store Graffiti yelled "Back up! Back up!"

Something didn't feel right to Graffiti, he had a feeling something bad was going to happen. He looked to sonny who was hurting himself by attempting to close the goddamn grate. He was thinking about helping but he knew the grate won't just automatically work, the thugs returned with even more guys, they couldn't keep fighting all night, he was done, he had to take sonny somewhere safe."Sonny we have to go Now!"Graffiti pulled him away.

"We can't!"Sonny yelled "We can't leave it, its all we have!"Sonny had tears in his eyes and he was shaking.

"Sonny it'll be ok"Graffiti said.

"No!"Sonny yelled "I can't leave it!"

"Sonny, what's wrong with you?"Graffiti asked.

"It's late and this grate, won't come down!"He said.

Graffiti grabbed sonny wether he wanted to or not and lead him to his place that night.

"Why did you do that?!"Sonny yelled.

"You mean save your life?!"Graffiti asked.

"We left the store, it'll get robbed. We are powerless without it"Sonny yelled "Usnavi will never forgive me for this! I screwed up like always!"Sonny collapsed to the ground ang hugged his knees. "We are powerless...I am powerless".

Graffiti didn't know what to do, he never had a friend before. "Hey,...it'll be fine dude. You can get through this."

"It's not just the store!"Sonny said "People treat me like a child...they say I'm hopeless and they're right. I had one job and I blew it".

Graffiti hugged him. "You did the best you could. That's enough".

"The best wasn't good enough"Sonny said.

"I never said this about anyone before"Graffiti said "I think you're pretty cool, and actually very brave."

Sonny didn't believe pete at all but he didn't want him to feel bad either, he was trying so hard to help him out"Thanks ..."

"You can stay here with me tonight, then when it's light enough we can go look for your folks, cool?"He asked.

Sonny didn't want to explain that his folks were gone so he just nodded. That night was long, sonny and Graffiti stayed up and talked.

"So why do you care what usnavi says anyway?"Pete asked.

Sonny thought about it for a second "He practically raised me after my parents died, even though it was technically abuela, he always had my back...I want to make him proud".

Graffiti sighed "You're very lucky to have people like that"He said.

"I know..."He said.

Graffiti grabbed his hand "Hey...what's wrong?"

Sonny felt weird when Pete held his hand like that "Nothing, I guess it's just stress".

"Let's check out the fireworks"He said, they both walked outside to look at the fireworks together.


End file.
